


Rhonda Knows

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair and Rhonda have a chat... about Jim





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'pen'

Rhonda Knows

by Bluewolf

Blair breezed into the bullpen, his cheerful whistling of one of the current pop tunes preceding him.

As the door swung shut behind him, he looked over towards Jim's desk, surprised to find it unoccupied. "Where's Jim? " he asked. "In with Simon?"

"He was called out to check the scene of a robbery," Rhonda said. "Why someone thought they needed Jim, goodness knows... except one or two people have been commenting on how much he seems to see that nobody else can." There was a note in her voice that said 'warning!' and Blair nodded as he went over to her.

"I'll have a quiet word with him... though I'd think he'll have realized that for himself by now. What Major Crime knows - or guesses - is one thing; but we don't need the rest of the PD speculating."

"He does need to be more careful."

"Rhonda, it was Jim who told me, back when I first met him, that he needed what he can do kept quiet - that the bad guys didn't need to know he had an edge. But then he forgets... because he's so busy looking for clues... " He sighed. "I wish... He's not one of a kind. He can't be, though someone like him is always going to be rare. But I wish there were enough people like him that we - all police forces - had a squad of them."

"The bad guys would always be gunning for them."

"Not necessarily. Not if it was made clear to the world that their abilities would only be used for the most serious cases. That your average burglary would still be handled by 'ordinary' detectives. But I'm not sure what the government would do if there were a lot of them. Espionage... how many might be coerced into something like that? 'For the good of your country... ' Whether they wanted to or not. Someone like Jim is very defensive of his territory, and an appeal to patriotism... "

"On the other hand, how many people claim their entire country as 'their territory'?" Rhonda asked. "By its very nature, 'territory' is a fairly small area. Even here, at Central Precinct - some of the city is served by more outlying precincts. Jim's territory isn't going to be more than this precinct serves, surely?"

"I'm not sure - sometimes I think he sees the whole of Cascade as his territory. But you're right - it is just Cascade. He doesn't go rushing off to help investigate something five miles outside the city boundary, in State Patrol territory. I'll have a word with him about being more careful, but as far as the PD here is concerned - I think the damage is done. I just hope nobody speaks about it where outsiders would hear them.

"Anyway - to change the subject - can you let me have a pen? Or a pencil. I promised Jim I'd check up on a few things for him, and while I could make notes on the computer, it'll be easier to write them down as I see them. Then I can put them in order and type them up for him. Normally I'd have something in my pack, but I didn't bring anything from Rainier for grading tonight, and forgot I'd need something to write with - and Jim didn't have anything on his desk yesterday."

Rhonda pulled open a drawer in her desk and gave him two pens. "One for you, one for Jim."

"Thanks, Rhonda."

Blair went back to Jim's desk, sat down, and booted up the computer...


End file.
